Tras la máscara
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: "Nunca pensé que serías así... pero... te quiero..." Nadie sabía la identidad de Pyro, absolutamente nadie. Hasta que una persona logra comprenderle y se encariña con el "monstruo". Headcannon: Pyro es chica y yandere también. Calificado de M por lenguaje, violencia y lemons. OC basado en Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs).
1. No puede ser

¡NUEVO FANFIC! **Advertencia: hay partes copiadas de otro fanfic. No es que lo quiera hacer con mala intención, pero necesitaba basarme en otra historia para poder escirbir esto.**

 **Team Fortress 2 pertenece a Valve. MI OC (HACKER) ME PERTENECE TOTALMENTE.**

 **Calificado de M por futuros lemons.**

" _Bueno, vamos a ver. Emm…"_

Todo comenzó un día como el comienzo de las rebajas de Steam. Scout bateaba como un hooligan del Manchester el día de un derbi, Soldier acababa con todo a lo que se cruzaba en su punto de mira y los gritos y el silbido de las balas llenaban el ambiente de una deliciosa melodía. Ese Pyro se había adelantado, incendiando a todo (y todos) a lo que se interpusiera en su camino, pero Sniper estaba allí para pararle los pies. Tras el disparo, el Spy azul pensó que tenía vía libre para colarse en territorio rojo, pero desgraciadamente, el australiano había fallado el tiro cuando el Scout rojo le destrozó las costillas y la nariz sin previo aviso. Sniper disparó de manera inconsciente a la "criatura", porque no podía ser llamado por otro nombre, dándole en el gemelo derecho, cayendo al suelo y retorciéndose del dolor.

Spy aprovechó el momento para usar su Kit de Disfraces y hacerse pasar por Pyro, pero de repente, el pirómano sacó una Hacha de Bombero y, aún en el suelo, le golpeó el tobillo con ella. Era como "talar" una farola en GTA, solo que el dolor era indescriptible: un tambaleo y después una caída. ¡A tomar por culo la farola! El dolor era tan bruto, que parecía que le hubiera pasado un tren de mercancías de la Union Pacific por encima del miembro afectado. El francés comenzó a insultarlo con todo su repertorio en su propio idioma, y el otro, a gritos ininteligibles, y así estuvo un largo rato hasta que decidió tranquilizarse al ver que el dolor no desaparecía. Necesitaba a Medic, pero dudó de que apareciera por ahí y no podía ni levantarse.

Pyro musitó algo que Spy no entendió, mientras reptaba por el suelo, intentando coger su lanzallamas. Pero él no podía, cosa que provocó la risa del francés.

-¿Duele, _fils de pute_? Así es como se sienten tus víctimas cuando las quemas…-

Aunque dudara que entendiera el francés, Spy estaba seguro de que Pyro le seguía el rollo. Le vió olvidándose del lanzallamas para tratar de alcanzarle, cosa que le dolía de forma tan atroz. Al menos le quedaban los dos brazos, pero Spy se adelantó, aplastándole la caja torácica e intentando ahogarle. Le propinó varios golpes en la máscara, vengando a sus compañeros de equipo barridos por el Pyro rojo y a él mismo.

Entonces, Spy sacó su navaja y recorrió cada centímetro de la máscara del piromaníaco.

-Por fin eres mío… Voy a sacarte todo lo que tengas antes de cortar tu cabeza… Pasarás el resto de tu vida en el puto infierno del que saliste…-

Pyro intentó resistirse, pero acabó cediendo y Spy tiró de la máscara.

…Dios del cielo, eso sí que no se lo esperaba…

No era él…

…era ELLA.

Spy no se lo podía creer: ¿Una mujer piromaníaca? ¿En serio ella podía hacer semejantes atrocidades? Estaba muy confuso, después de años pensando que la cosa de la máscara era un hombre y al final resultaba ser una chica. Viendo cómo le quedaba el traje y la cara, tenía un cuerpo más femenino que masculino, ya que descubrió que el relleno del traje era protección ignífuga y no grasa. Aun así, su forma de matar era… aniñada, por así decirlo. Era más joven que Scout, ya que no parecía tener más edad que él. Su pelo, castaño, estaba cortado a lo garçon, muy cómodo pero poco favorecedor. Como siempre tenía la máscara puesta, estaba aplastado y empapado en sudor. Unos enormes ojos castaños estaban clavados en él, con la confusión y miedo de un cervatillo acorralado. También era muy pálida, ¡a saber cuánto tiempo hacía que el sol no la tocaba!

Spy estaba muy confuso, pero Pyro supo reaccionar y consiguió tirar la navaja a un lado. Forcejeando, Spy usó su mano libre para asfixiarle el cuello. Apenas le había puesto la mano encima cuando la pirómana le metió un "lapo" entre los ojos.

-¡Ang! ¡SALOPE!-

Supo aprovechar el momento. Ya que él le había arrancado la máscara, ella le agarró los agujeros de la suya y tiró hacia un lado. Unos pocos pelos asomaron de debajo de la máscara del espía, quien no veía tres en un burro. Pyro consiguió echarle a un lado y levantarse, gruñendo debido al dolor de sus miembros heridos. Antes de que Spy pudiera usar su navaja, ella se la quitó de las manos y presionó el filo sobre su cuello. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, era evidente de que a la mujer se le había ido la olla, él ya lo sabía de antes. Quiso levantarse pero ella plantó su rodilla sana no sobre su tórax sino sobre su pubis. Spy se revolvió, aunque inútilmente porque ella era más pesada que él.

-¡Te mataré, maldita zorra! ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que yo no haría daño a una mujer? ¡Pues lo haré! ¡Pienso borrarte del mapa! ¡Maldita furcia psico…AAAAAGAGAHGGGHGGHG!-

No pudo acabar la frase, ya que Spy se vió asaltado por una tercera persona, que estaba asfixiándole con un brazo, de forma muy fuerte. Y el francés notó que le estaban encañonando con una Glock 9 mm en la parte derecha de su cabeza.

-Vuelve a tocar a mi colega, y te mato.-

Esa voz era muy conocida para Pyro. Realmente ella sabía que la persona que estaba ahogando a Spy era su mejor amigo del equipo RED, antes de Engineer y Medic.

Hacker.

La piromaníaca observó que Hacker no sabía que ella no llevaba puesta la máscara, ya que él estaba fijamente mirando a Spy, quien se estaba ahogando.

-Cabronazo… Vas a durar menos que un caramelo en una puerta de un colegio. Tú no eres tan fuerte como yo, pero vamos, apuesto que matar a Pyro haría que yo te abriera en canal y te arrancara el corazón. ¿Capisci?-Dijo Hacker, de forma amenzante.

Entonces, el francés se quedó sin aire y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Hacker lo soltó en el suelo después de tomarle el pulso y dejarlo a un lado. Se levantó, y le dijo a Pyro, mientras levantaba la vista hacia ella:

-Bueno, un problema menos. Espero que estés bi…-

Dejó la frase a medias al verla sin máscara. Hacker se quitó la gorra y el pañuelo que cubría su nariz y su boca. Estaba muy sorprendido por verle sin la máscara, cosa que lo dejó patidifuso. No podía ni pensar ni hablar.

-Hola… Hacker.-Soltó Pyro, en una voz femenina.

-Oh…Dios…Mío… ¿Py…ro?-Dijo Hacker, con una cara de sorpresa.

-Tranquilo. No te asustes… así soy yo realmente.-Explicó Pyro.

Hacker no se lo podía creer. Su mejor amigo…¿Era una chica? Trató de calmarse, pero era casi imposible hacer algo. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, tanto, que parecía que era un C4 a punto de explotar.

Aprovechó para escuchar. No había nadie en los alrededores, de hecho, no oía absolutamente nada. ¿Se había trasladado el combate a otro sitio? ¿Eran ellos tres (o dos y medio) los únicos que seguían con vida? Deseaba oír a esa vieja decrépita anunciando el final de la batalla o alguien iba a ver que pasaba. Pero no apareció ni una alma. Excelente. Simplemente genial.

Hacker se acercó a Pyro, y le ayudó a reclinarse. Y entonces, se miraron a los ojos.

-Qué mono eres…-Dijo Pyro. La cara del informático se puso de color rojo. Era la primera vez como mercenario, que alguien le decía eso.

-Oh…Gracias… Lo mismo digo.-Pyro soltó una risilla.

"Pobrecilla… Me parece que necesita tanto amor como yo"Pensó Hacker, sonriendo.

-Me gustaría… darte un… abrazo.-Dijo Pyro, abriendo los brazos.

-Claro que si…-Y Hacker abrazó a Pyro. La piromaníaca le estrujaba como si fuera un peluche, pero al informático no le importó, ya que era uno de los pocos mercenarios que había viajado a Pyroland con ella y sabía exactamente cómo se comportaba. Cuando se soltaron, Hacker acarició su cara, provocándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno, em… Es la primera vez que te veo la cara, y la verdad, estoy muy sorprendido. Pero me iría bien, y a ti también, que esto quedara entre tú y yo. ¿OK?-Pyro asintió-Bien. Estooo… Mientras esté el mamón del Spy en el suelo, te llevaré con Medic, a que te vea la herida. Y por si acaso…-Hacker recoge la máscara de Pyro, aún en buen estado-Ponte esto antes de llegar a nuestras dependencias. No quiero que nadie te vea la cara, pues todos se pondrían como putas cabras. Y de paso, no puedo cogerte el lanzallamas, pero te puedo dar otro que fabriqué por si un día te aburrías y querías algo más contundente. ¿Somos colegas, no?-

Ella le miró a los ojos, y dijo:

-Por supuesto. Eres mi mejor amigo, y te doy las gracias por salvarme y por acudir a mi ayuda. No nos separaremos jamás.-

-De nada, mujer. Yo nunca abandono a nadie. Y menos a un compañero de equipo.-

-¿Me lo prometes?-Preguntó ella.

-Claro.-

Los dos se dieron la mano y se alejaron del lugar, dejando a Spy inconsciente y con la esperanza de que nadie, incluido al francés, sabría que tras la máscara de Pyro había alguien. No una bestia descomunal y sin corazón, sino una persona más bien especial.

 **Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo de Tras la Máscara. Espero vuestros rewiews! Y como Felikis dice: Lemmon Rules!**


	2. Vuelta a la base

_Y aquí va el segundo capítulo de Tras la máscara. Lo he conseguido redactar gracias a la salvaje y desenfrenada música de The Alan Parsons Project. Y de paso, contesto al único rewiew que he recibido en menos de 24 horas:_

 **Spinal1284:** _Para hacértelo más fácil, te voy a explicar un poco de que va Hacker:_

 _Clase ofensiva, más o menos rápida (como Scout)_

 _Habilidades: Puede hackear e inutilizar las construcciones de Engineer a distancia (sin destruirlas, sólo pararlas y dejarlas totalmente inoperativas), asesinar sigilosamente sin usar relojes de invisibilidad y sabe artes marciales (Krav Magá, que es israelí)_

 _Arma principal (a elegir): AK-47, Tar-21, M4A1 (con lanzagranadas), MP5 (con silenciador y punto de mira láser) o un fusil de plasma._

 _Arma secundaria: Beretta M9, Colt .45, Micro Uzi._

 _3: Smartphone (con Profiler/Analizador)._

 _4: Porra, puñal de caballería, palanca, pistola eléctrica o puños americanos._

 _¿Cómo viste?: Como Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) pero el abrigo es de color rojo oscuro y no marrón._

 _Más datos: Hacker es algo más joven que Scout, es español (no se sabe la ciudad de la que procede), es un superdotado y suele introducir palabras que usan los gamers. Además, es muy simpático y tiene bastante carisma. Y de paso, Hacker posee un Porsche 911 50th Aniversary en color blanco metalizado y la matrícula es PONYBOY (del libro Rebeldes, de Susan E. Hinton)._

 _Su canción favorita (le representa): Escape the Fate – There's No Sympathy for the Dead_

 _Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber sobre mi OC. Y sí, aún quedará el misterio sobre si Pyro es chico o chica (Hacker sólo lo sabe pero los otros no se atreven a adivinarlo). También es mi clase favorita_

 _Bueno, que corra la historia._

Después de llevar a Pyro a la enfermería de Medic, Hacker decidió tomarse unas cervezas con sus colegas del equipo RED. Nada más sentarse, se abrió una Budweiser y comenzó a charlar con Engineer:

-Hola de nuevo, Engie.-

-Hola, pero ¿dónde has estado?-Le preguntó, extrañado.

-Un Spy casi mata a Pyro. Ese gabacho casi lo mata, pero yo pasaba por ahí y conseguí salvarlo dejándolo más seco que una cocacola en un bar. Cuando encontré a Pyro, tenía una bala en el gemelo derecho y me lo he llevado con Doc, a ver si se la puede quitar de ahí. ¿Y cómo es que no había nadie por los alrededores?-Preguntó, dándole un trago a su botella.

-¿Eh?-Soltó Sniper, que estaba a mi lado, leyendo el Teufort Times-Ah, claro. La Administradora decidió acabar antes la batalla, pero se nos olvidó decírtelo. Y como Pyro tampoco estaba, nos fuimos sin avisar.-

-Así que era eso…-dijo Hacker-Bueno, pues nada.-

Y Hacker se terminó la cerveza y se dirigió a su habitación, donde tenía pendiente darle el lanzallamas a Pyro y mejorar el punto de mira de su M4. Por el camino, tuvo que separar a Soldier y a Scout, que se peleaban sobre el precio del tabaco en California, lo cuál era una auténtica gilipollez "ya que temas como esos los discuten los intelectuales y no los mercenarios" según Hacker.

Dentro de la habitación, se sentó en su mesa de trabajo y comenzó a trabajar con el M4 y varios puntos de mira. Primero decidió probar la mira ACOG, pero no le gustó. Después probó varias más, hasta que llegó al punto de mira holográfico. Este se ajustaba al fusil y además era muy cómodo y práctico en combate.

Toc toc.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Maldición, con lo concentrado que estaba, pensó. "A lo mejor Heavy viene a pedirme que si puedo reparar a Sasha de nuevo… "

Se levantó y abrió la puerta. No se imaginó quién había aporreado la puerta…

Pyro.

Llevaba puesta la máscara, pero con lo nerviosa que estaba, parecía que estuviera diciendo con la mirada "déjame entrar, por el amor de Dios". Y Hacker le dejó entrar y cerró la puerta, echando el seguro. Ella se quitó la máscara y Hacker le dijo:

-A ver si lo adivino: vienes a por el lanzallamas.-

-Correcto. ¿Dónde lo tienes?-Preguntó.

-Aquí mismo.- Y el hacker le pasó el lanzallamas, que estaba al lado del M4 con el punto de mira ajustado.

-Pues parece más pesado. ¿Es que tiene un depósito más grande?-

-Emmm… Si, pero el lanzallamas gasta más gasolina que el normal, pero es más potente.-

-Ajá…-Soltó Pyro, inspeccionando su nueva arma.

Acto seguido, Hacker se sentó en el sofá, cogió el mando de su Xbox One y la encendió.

-¿ESO ES UNA XBOX ONE?-Preguntó la piromaníaca, observando el "startup" de la consola de Microsoft que aparecía en la tele de plasma gigante de Hacker.

-Sip. Soy el único en el equipo que tiene ésta consola y además puedo jugar online.-Respondió Hacker, introduciendo el DVD de Forza Motorsport 5.

-¿Pu.. Pue…do…ju…ju…gar?-Preguntó Pyro, balbuceando.

-¡Claro! Coge asiento y mando, que vamos a disfrutar de lo lindo.-Pyro se sentó en el sofá y cogió otro mando. Hacker seleccionó el Circuit de Catalunya (Barcelona, España) y ambos miraron los coches disponibles (eran muchos, ya que Hacker había desbloqueado la gran mayoría de vehículos).

-No sé cuál coger… Todos son muy raros…-Dijo Pyro, pasando de un coche a otro.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo. Cógete el Audi RS2 Avant y yo me cojo el Audi Sport Quattro.-Dijo Hacker.

-Vale, pero ¿Cómo se juega a esto?-Preguntó la piromaníaca.

Y el informático le explicó los controles del juego. Una vez cogidos los coches, se inició la carrera con la cuenta atrás.

-¿Lista?-Preguntó Hacker.

-Si, pero será la primera vez que juego a esto…-

-Oh, te entiendo. Será divertido.-

Cuando el semáforo se puso verde, ambos jugadores pisaron a fondo, dejando las marcas de los neumáticos en el asfalto. Pasadas las curvas de Elf y Renault, Pyro logró adelantar a Hacker cogiendo rebufo detrás de él en la curva 3. La carrera estaba muy reñida, pero uno de los dos ganaría la partida. Más tarde, al llegar a la curva de La Caixa, Hacker no tuvo tiempo de frenar y se salió de la pista, dejando que el Audi RS2 de Pyro lo adelantara.

-¡Jajajajajaaaaa! ¡Te has salido!-Reía Pyro, mientras su coche seguía corriendo camino a la línea de meta.

-¡Hostia!¡NO HE PODIDO FRENAR!-Gritó Hacker, volviendo a la pista.

Pero él pudo alcanzar a Pyro en la curva de Europcar, yendo muy igualados desde las curvas 14 y 15. Ya faltaba muy poco para ganar…

Ambos pisaron a fondo tras pasar la curva de New Holland, pero Hacker perdió potencia y Pyro cruzó la primera a unos escasos centímetros del informático.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Gritó Pyro, contenta.

-Para ser tu primera carrera, no ha estado mal.-

-Mmmhmm… Pero tengo que irme, que en cinco minutos Engineer me va a leer un cuento.-

Ambos se levantaron del sofá, se dieron un abrazo, Pyro se volvió a poner su máscara, Hacker le abrió la puerta y ella se fue. Hacker se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, quitó el disco de FM5 de la Xbox One e introdujo el de Grand Theft Auto V. Tras dos horas de trepidante acción por el condado de Blaine y cuatro misiones de máximo riesgo en Los Santos, Hacker decidió ir a cenar, ya que entre Pyro y GTA V habían pasado dos horas y aún no había comido nada.

Una vez llegado al comedor, miró de nuevo la hora en su Smartphone y se le vino a la mente una idea fantástica: cocinar el pollo al horno con patatas fritas, que a los mercenarios les encantaba comer. "Me queda más o menos una hora y media antes de que entren los otros. Como decimos en alemán…"

-¡Jetzt geht's los!-Se dijo a sí mismo, entrando en la cocina y cogiendo los dos pollos que compraron en la carnicería de Teufort. Acto seguido, él agarró una bolsa de patatas fritas congeladas y las metió en la freidora que compraron recientemente. Una vez en la bandeja, Hacker quitó las entrañas de los dos pollos y se preparó para especiarlos. Se decantó por el orégano y el romero, ya que eran sus especias favoritas. Después de mezclarlas con los ingredientes requeridos, comprobó que el horno siguiera a 232 grados y metió ambos pollos en el horno y esperó a que estuvieran asados. Lo bueno es que el aroma a patatas fritas y pollo asándose en el horno se impregnó en menos de cinco minutos por el comedor sin llegar a salir de él. Pasados 20 minutos, sacó los dos pollos, los dejó reposar, sacó las patatas de la freidora, las cubrió con especias y sal y se dirigió al comedor a preparar la mesa. Cuando quedaban menos de 5 minutos para que los 9 miembros restantes del equipo RED se dirigieran al comedor como lobos hambrientos, Hacker sacó los dos pollos más las patatas fritas ya especiadas y lo distribuyó todo antes de que Scout entrara el primero y se lo comiera a la velocidad de un Pagani Zonda R. Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins…

¡HE LLEGADO EL PRIMERO, PANDA DE MARICAS!

Así llegó Scout, el primero como siempre. Pero se detuvo de repente al ver el pollo asado con las patatas fritas especiadas al lado. Se le estaba haciendo la boca agua…

Entonces, cada uno de los mercenarios se sentó en su sitio y todos se comieron el manjar que había preparado el informático, incluido Pyro, que se había quedado sorprendida al ver las dotes culinarias de su mejor amigo y salvador. "Ni sabía que supiera cocinar" Pensó ella, tras la máscara. Ella disfrutó de la comida como los otros, pero entre trozo y trozo soltaba alguna cosa que los otros no conseguían entender ni traducir.

Engineer ya tenía rival en la cocina: Hacker, quien esa noche había dejado al equipo RED con el estómago lleno. Medic dijo que esa comida era "mejor que la de mi exmujer", Soldier quiso repetir, Spy felicitó a Hacker "por sorprendernos a todos con tus dotes culinarias" y Demoman explicó que "Hacker es más bueno que Ferran Adrià, digo yo".

 _Unas horas después…_

-…Bueno chicos, mañana curro, así que me voy. Chauuu.-

Así terminó Hacker su partida online en Minecraft, donde estaba trabajando en su proyecto: un ascensor. Llevaba semanas trabajando en eso y a veces se metía en modo LAN con unos colegas que sabían de redstone para que le ayudaran. Una vez apagado el ordenador, se cambió de ropa, poniéndose una camiseta con una Trollface que ponía: Problem? Y unos bóxers blancos. Finalmente, se puso la alarma a las 6:05 de la mañana y se tumbó en la cama. Recordaría ese día como "El día que tras la máscara, había alguien".

 _Y eso es todo por hoy._


	3. No sin mi Pyro (1ª Parte)

_02:04_

" _Hacker... ¿estás despierto?"_

El informático había oído una voz. Aún con los ojos cerrados, trató de averiguar quién era. Normalmente nadie entraría en su habitación para comprobar si él estaba despierto y consciente, y menos un miembro de su equipo. ¿Quizás era su imaginación o es que realmente había alguien más en su cuarto?

-Gnnnn…-Gruñó Hacker, dándose la vuelta sobre la cama.

Entonces, dos manos lo zarandearon suavemente, sin fuerza. Hacker volvió a gruñir y soltó:

-Agh… ¿Quién demonios…?-Y el informático abrió los ojos…

Y no se lo pudo creer…

¿PYRO OTRA VEZ?

"¿¡Es que esta tía se ha obsesionado conmigo o Pyroland produce efectos secundarios?!" Pensó, mientras trataba de averiguar por qué su mejor amiga se había "colado" en sus aposentos.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó, reclinándose.

-No puedo dormir, llevo toda la noche intentándolo, pero no da resultado…-Dijo Pyro.

-Vaya, con que insomnio, ¿eh?-

-Supongo que si…-Y ella se sentó en la cama y se puso las manos sobre la cabeza. Parecía que tuviera bastantes problemas durmiendo, y eso que pasaba horas y horas dentro de Pyroland sin quejarse.

-Puedes combatir la bestia del insomnio de diversas maneras: una es tomando somníferos, otra es beber una infusión de hierbas caliente y hay una que te deja K.O. durante 8 horas, que es el cloroformo.-

-Una vez Medic me dio somníferos, pero en Pyroland aparecía todo muy raro de lo normal y estuve días sin dormir. Lo del cloroformo me da miedo por si un día me despierto tarde. Por lo de la infusión…-

-¿Te preparo una?-Preguntó Hacker, sentándose en el borde de su cama.

-Oh, bueno… Está bien.-

Y el hacker se fue a preparar un té de hierbas en su tetera que tenía guardada en una vitrina junto a sus fósiles y soldaditos de plomo de la era napoleónica. Una vez preparado, se lo dio a Pyro, a quien el té le había hecho efecto y ya comenzaba a dormirse.

Se quedó frita tras 15 minutos. Una vez dormida, Hacker se la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, la cual tenía peluches con pequeñas quemaduras, armas tiradas por el suelo y dibujos de arcoíris colgados de las paredes. Tras dejarla en la cama, se fijó en su aspecto. Su mejor amiga era una piromaníaca que, además de estar buena, no era como los demás mercenarios, que parecían sacados de las tríadas de Liberty City. Ella era alguien que le había robado su corazón.

El hacker se había enamorado. De una pirómana potencial.

 _06:05_

" _Mr. Sandman_

 _Mr. Sandman…_

 _Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

 _Make her complexion like peaches and cream_

 _Give her two lips like roses and clover…"_

Las dulces voces de los Four Aces cantando "Mr. Sandman" despertaron a Hacker, levantándose con una sonrisa.

Una vez levantado, se puso su indumentaria, miró sus e-mails, y se fue al comedor, mientras silbaba de nuevo la canción que lo había despertado.

Los mercenarios iban llegando a las mesas, mientras Engineer iba sacando el desayuno: gofres con nata y zumo de naranja.

-Buenos días, mis adorables criaturillas del señor…-Saludó Hacker, sentándose junto a Medic.

Y todos fueron saludando sucesivamente, incluida Pyro, que solamente dijo "¡Mmmph mmph!" y casi nadie pudo descifrar lo que había dicho, pues lo tomaron por un simple "¡Buenos días!".

-Hoy te veo de buen humor, Hacker.-Dijo Spy-Dime, ¿ha pasado algo extraordinario?-

-Eh… Pues…-Hacker miró a Pyro, quien le hacía señas para que no contara su relación con él -Acabo de conocer a una chica por Lifeinvader y la verdad, está buenísima.

-¿En serio?¿Tienes alguna foto suya para mi?-Preguntó Scout, quien al oír la palabra "chica" saltó directamente al lado del hacker.

-Perdona, no tengo ninguna porque es una otaku del hentai y dice que todas sus fotos son sexualmente sugerentes.

-¡Da igual! Mientras esté guapa…-

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ni una.-

-Joder… Bueno, avísame si consigues una.-

-Ok.-

Y Hacker siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Los gofres con nata le estaban sentado bien, lo cual fue una suite de sabores combinada con una sensación de como si tuviera una stripper en las papilas gustativas.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, se fue a preparar su cargamento de combate, ya que era viernes y eso quería decir que era el último combate de la semana en Dustbowl*, así que tenía que aprovechar para estrenar el nuevo punto de mira holográfico de su M4.

 _10 minutos antes de la batalla…_

-¡La misión comienza en 10 minutos!-

La voz de la Administradora taladraba los oídos de ambos equipos, preparados para hacer correr la sangre por la arena de Dustbowl. Mientras, en el respawn de RED, Heavy cogió a Sasha y le introdujo una canana de 200 balas en la recámara, Scout cargó su Refrescopeta, Sniper ajustó el calibre de su Adormecedor de Sydney, Soldier recargó su Libertador, Pyro rellenó el depósito de gasolina de su Dragón, Demo, como de costumbre, se vació una botella entera de scrumpy, Engie buscó cartuchos para meterlos en su Justiciera, Spy revisó el Kit de Disfraces, Medic cambió su Pistola Médica por la Kritzkrieg y Hacker se conectó a la red de Dustbowl (aunque no hubiera ningún CtOS, todos los escenarios disponían de redes Wi-Fi para que el Hacker de RED pudiera desempeñar sus habilidades especiales de hackeo) mediante una antena Wi-Fi.

-¿Listo todo?-Preguntó Engineer, mientras desplegaba un dispensador entre las puertas por la que saldrían los mercenarios de BLU y el primer punto de control.

Sniper se subió a un punto elevado y gritó:

-¡En posición!-

Medic se puso junto a Heavy y dijo en un perfecto alemán:

-Ich bin bereit für alles!*-

A lo que el ruso contestó:

-¡Heavy también estar listo para matar!-

Scout terminó de abrillantar su bate, se puso de pie de un salto y dijo, entusiasmado:

-¡Wohohooooo! ¡Voy a reventar cráneos!-

Y después de que los otros se prepararan…

-La misión comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…-

El último combate de la semana había comenzado justo cuando el sol ya estaba lo suficientemente arriba para iluminar Dustbowl con la claridad perfecta.

Mientras tanto, los mercenarios del equipo contrario salieron de golpe del respawn, unos cayeron bajo el fuego enemigo, otros, como Scout, lograron eludir la línea de tiro del centinela del Engineer rojo.

Una vez ocupado el primer punto de control por los BLU, el Scout de ese mismo equipo trató de esquivar el otro centinela que acababa de construir el Engineer contrario yendo por un pasillo lateral. Su jugada duró menos de seis segundos, dado que Hacker lo asesinó con su Desert Eagle cuando solamente estaba a muy poca distancia del segundo punto de control.

-Quizás deberías pensar antes de correr, perro sarnoso.

Esa era su nueva frase de dominación contra el Scout.

-¡Buen tiro, soldado!-Exclamó Soldier, levantando el pulgar.

-Ese es mi trabajo.

-¡Necesito ayuda, joder!-Gritó Engineer, quien estaba a escasos metros del punto de control y tirado en el suelo. Al parecer, el BLU Heavy le había reventado el dispensador y de paso, dejó incapacitado al tejano disparándole a las piernas. El hacker no se lo pensó dos veces y fue al rescate de su colega de equipo.

-Gracias, Hacker. Pensé que los otros me iban a…

-Lo sé, abandonarte. Tranquilo, te llevaré a un lugar seguro antes de que esos maricas azules te vuelen el culo.-

Hacker ayudó a Engineer a levantarse y dejó que se apoyara en el hombro, además de darle su pistola para que pudiera disparar por él, puesto que el hacker no podía disparar si llevaba una carga extra sobre su cuerpo.

-Por curiosidad, compañero: ¿Qué le pasó a Pyro cuando nosotros nos fuimos?

-Bueno, vamos a ver. Emm… Según lo que me ha contado él**, el Spy del equipo contrario le zurró con muy mala leche además de intentar torturarlo físicamente y moralmente. Cuando llegué, el gabacho estaba a punto de matarlo, así que repté sigilosamente, lo cogí del cuello y lo ahogué. Finalmente, me lo llevé porque le hizo daño y no estaba para andar, así que lo llevé a la enfermería.

-Oh, vaya… Has hecho bien en salvarlo, compañero. Déjame en esa pared y cúbreme hasta que llegue Medic.

Y Hacker lo dejó reposar mientras él le cubría y llamaba a Medic:

-¡Doc! ¡Tenemos un herido!

No hubo respuesta. Los dos BLU que tenía en su mira desaparecieron al meterse en un túnel.

-¿Doc? ¿Estás ahí?

Silencio.

-Probablemente est…

-Un momento…-Le interrumpió Engie-¿No oyes nada? Parece que se han ido todos de repente.

-Es verdad… ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Lo mismo de ayer?

-No lo dudo, hijo. Prueba a llamar a la Administradora, a ver que dice.

Y Hacker sacó el Smartphone, abrió la agenda y llamó a la Administradora. Tras 15 segundos, le saltó el contestador: "En estos momentos no puedo coger el teléfono. Si eres Hacker, deja tu mensaje después de la señal. O si llama otra persona, espera y ponte a la cola."

-No contesta.

-A lo mejor ha apagado el teléfono.

-Qué va, si es un fijo.

Entonces, el hacker fue a un lado y cogió un botiquín, con el que le pudo hacer un apaño efectivo a Engineer (quien podía andar de nuevo, pero alguna vez se caía).

-Gracias, compañero.

-No hay de qué. ¿Vamos al punto de control?

-Vale, veamos si se han ido todos.

Pero al llegar al punto de control, vieron como aún estaba en su dominio, cuando de repente…

 _¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPHHHHHH!_

-¿Pyro? ¿En ser…

-Engie, que está gritando de dolor. ¡Parece que viene desde la izquierda!

-¡Necesita nuestra ayuda! ¡Vamos!

 ***En alemán: ¡Estoy preparado para todo!**

 ****Obvio: si Hacker sabe que Pyro es chica, se debe referir a ella como un hombre, no sea que los otros lo confundan.**

 **Y ahí va otro capítulo más. Como es la primera parte, solo puedo decir algo más: la canción del despertador es "Mr. Sandman" de los Four Aces (no me pertenece la canción).**


	4. No sin mi Pyro (2ª Parte)

Cap. 4: No sin mi Pyro (2ª parte)

Ambos corrieron hacia el origen del sonido, pero cuando llegaron ya no había nadie.

-¡Debe habérselo llevado a otro lado!-Y los dos volvieron a escuchar a Pyro gritando de dolor a través del filtro de aire de su máscara. Ellos corrieron en dirección al segundo CP donde allí estaban…

Pyro y…

…EL BLU SPY.

Al parecer, el francés había apuñalado a la pirómana, dejando un pequeño charco de sangre y ella estaba tirada en el suelo, mientras él se fumaba otro cigarrillo y le iba insultando en francés.

-¡…y ahora tu amiguito ya no está aquí para salvarte!-Dijo, metiéndole una patada.

-¡Suelta el arma o disparo!-Gritó Hacker, apuntándole a la cabeza al Spy.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-Dijo el tejano, con la Justiciera en mano.

- _Merde…_ Justo ahora iba a escaparme, pero no m…

-¡Espera! ¡Tú fuiste el que saboteó el sistema de respawn ayer! ¡Pensé que Blutarach lo había hecho!

-¡ _Oui_! ¡Lo confieso, fui yo, pero lo hice por venganza! ¡El Engineer de mi equipo me enseñó a destruir el sistema, porque ya estábamos hartos de que el Pyro de vuestro equipo matara a los nuestros cada día.-Dijo Spy, con un tono muy preocupado.

El Smartphone del hacker comenzó a sonar con "Liar" de los Sex Pistols. Lo descolgó y respondió:

-¿Administradora?

-…

-Si, ya sé quién ha saboteado el sistema de respawn.

-…

-Sólo quedamos yo, Engineer y Pyro. Y también el BLU Spy.

-…

-Ok, se lo diré.

-….

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Hasta la próxima.

Y Hacker colgó el teléfono y dijo:

-Los BLU os quedaréis sin cobrar este mes por tu culpa. Además, la batalla queda cancelada hasta el lunes. Nos volvemos a la base, Engie.

-Entendido. ¿Qué hacemos con el Spy?

-Dejadme ir, por favor. Prometo no volver a joder el respawn.

-Nunca debo confiar en el enemigo, pero… Está bien. Vete, pero como te cojamos de nuevo, te haremos una "corbata colombiana".

El francés salió corriendo en dirección a su respawn.

-Llevemos a Pyro a la enfermería. Esas puñaladas no se van a curar solas.

 _Un rato más tarde, en el área médica de la base de RED…_

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de un golpe, mostrando a Pyro en una camilla con ruedas, Medic a un lado y Hacker al otro, con su indumentaria quirúrgica (cortesía del hospital Monte Zonah, de Los Santos).

-Veamos… Dices que el Spy ha saboteado el respawn y ha acuchillado a Pyro, ¿No?

-¡Exacto! Además, ha sido un corte limpio, pero ha perdido bastante sangre.

- _Ok. So,_ hay que operarlo.

- _Ganz richtig, Herr Doktor._

-Primero, abriremos el cuerpo en canal, para ver si tiene más heridas además del corte.

-Correcto. Pero no hay que quitar la máscara bajo ningún concepto, ya que podría sufrir asma repentina por respirar aire contaminado.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Segundo, extraemos todos los casquillos de bala.

-Cualquier bala o proyectil dentro de su cuerpo podría causar dificultades en las funciones vitales del cuerpo.

-Tercero, si hay órganos que no funcionan correctamente, se sustituyen por otros del Pyro enemigo que tenemos en la nevera.

-Los órganos que tienen problemas para trabajar deben ser sustituidos por otros en perfecto estado.

-Cuarto, se usa la Pistola Médica para regenerar los tejidos.

-Y quinto, se deja reposar hasta que recupere la conciencia.

-Ok. ¿Comenzamos?

-¡ _Ja_! ¡ _Los geht's_!

Medic comenzó a operar a Pyro realizando un corte suave para abrir el cuerpo con cuidado sin dañar nada. Una vez abierto, el otro usó un martillo para quitar las costillas. Hecho esto, entre los dos extrajeron 5 casquillos de bala incrustados en diversas partes del torso. Con mucha atención, sustituyeron un riñón que había dejado de funcionar (la cabeza del Spy de la nevera preguntaba si tenían un cuerpo para él. Nadie le hizo caso). Acabada la intervención, Medic apuntó la Pistola Médica hacia ella y Hacker la activó, mientras los tejidos, los huesos y los órganos se regeneraban sin dejar ningún rastro.

-Ya está. Otra operación exitosa.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.

-¿Puedes llevar a Pyro a su habitación? Yo tengo que operar a Scout, Arquímedes se ha vuelto a quedar encerrado dentro de él.

-Claro. Ahora mismo me lo llevo.

 _Después, a la hora de cenar…_

-…y se han quedado sin cobrar.

-¡Eso les pasa por desobedecer a la Administradora!-Dijo Soldier.

-Claro, pero tenéis la suerte de tenerme a mí, que os he salvado de quedaros sin paga este mes.

-Es verdad. ¿Es peor quedarse sin cobrar o que un Spy te apuñale sin posibilidad de respawnear?-Preguntó Demoman.

-Las dos cosas, supongo.-Contestó Hacker.

-Lo mismo pasa cuando te pica un escorpión en el Outback. Te quedas jodido de por vida.-Dijo Sniper.

-Si, pero no es como esa vez en la que estábamos en Well en agosto, que hacía un calor de cojones. ¡Estábamos a 36 grados!-Dijo Spy.

-No me lo recuerdes, que tuve que dormir con bolsas de hielo para sofocar el ambiente.

-¡Yo dormí con helados de Haagen-Dazs!-Dijo Scout.

-Y al día siguiente te dio una hipotermia.-Dijo Medic.

Y los 9 hombres (excepto Pyro, que estaba en la cama) siguieron conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.


	5. Cupcake (M)

_Ella me quiere, no es sólo en mi cabeza_

 _Ella me quiere, a pesar de que no se ha dicho_

 _Y si algo significa nada, entonces esto significa algo bueno_

 _Y supongo que la querré también, si yo pudiera_

 _Ella me quiere, lo puedo ver cuando sonríe de oreja a oreja_

 _Ella me quiere, y yo estoy seguro de que ella no puede oír_

 _¿Cómo me gritan por otra persona cuando estoy dormido y por mí?_

 _¿Cómo estoy muy triste, me odio a mi mismo, y no sé dónde acudir para obtener ayuda?_

 _Su amor no puede crecer amargo_

 _Se vuelve más pura con cada hora_

 _Y nunca he querido nada así de ella..._

 _ **She Loves Me, The Descendents**_

Cap. 5: Cupcake

Ah, sábado. El día preferido por los mercenarios de RED para ir a Teufort y hacerse con provisiones en el caso de que la Administradora no les hubiera enviado una caja con suministros de la Mann Co. En cualquier caso, todos cogían e iban a la ciudad a comprarse algo, por muy barato que fuera. En el caso de nuestro amigo, iba a comprar el nuevo número de la Top Gear Magazine UK, componentes electrónicos/hardware, compuestos químicos y una pistola de tiro al blanco (algo con lo que practicar la precisión).

Nada más levantarse, todos los mercenarios fueron directos a las duchas (el viernes no lo pudieron hacer). Cuando ya estaban todos en toalla…

-Yo voy primero, que no quiero ver vuestros cuerpos de abuelo.-Dijo Scout, empujando a sus colegas.

-Mira quien fue a hablar…-Dijo Sniper.

-Nada de gilipolleces, aquí vamos todos juntos, como debe ser.-Intervino Hacker, abriendo la puerta de la sala de duchas.

-¡Te apoyo!-Dijo Medic-No quiero ver otro concurso de "quien la tiene más grande".

-¡Ehhhh! ¡Siempre que jugamos a eso, siempre acaba ganando "él"!-Dijo Demoman, señalando al hacker.

-Porque realmente la tengo más grande que Rocco Sifredi y Spy juntos. ¡Y eso lo hicimos cuando estuvimos borrachos perdidos el Día de odio a Springfield!

-Menudo día, yo acabé cuarto.-Dijo Sniper.

-¿Oye, no eras tú el que quería encular a Medic ese día porque "te estaba provocando"?-Preguntó Scout.

-Me ca… ¡No recuerdo haber dicho eso! No mientas…

-¡Pero estuviste a punto de hacerlo, gay de mierda! E incluso hiciste pis en los postres de…

-¡Así que fuiste tú el que manipuló mis postres, campero asqueroso!-Gritó Soldier a Sniper-¡Por tu culpa, estuvimos toda una noche potando del asco!-Y eso provocó un griterío que resonaba por toda la base.

-Eh, ehh, ehhhhhh… Haya paaaaaaaz… No desvariemos con quién meó en el plato de quién. Todos hicimos locuras ese día. Eso ya es agua pasada.-Intervino Engineer, separando a los peleones.

-Tienes razón. Mejor nos duchamos y a desayunar, que quiero hacer cosas en Teufort.

Todos entraron en las duchas sin rechistar, cerraron las cortinas y empezó su "proceso de limpieza". Algunos cantaban algo mientras lo hacían: Soldier cantaba uno de sus himnos, Scout trataba de afinar su voz, Sniper también…

Pero todos se callaron al oír a Hacker interpretando una ejecución perfecta de "7 minutes in heaven" de Fall Out Boy. Esa canción era parte de una OST de un juego de carreras**, y era la primera vez que lo oían de la manera más perfecta que jamás nadie había escuchado.

" _I'm sleeping my way out of this one_

 _With anyone who will lie down_

 _I'll be stuck fixated on one star_

 _When the world is crashing down_

 _I keep telling myself_

 _I keep telling myself_

 _I'm not the desperate type_

 _But you've got me looking in through blinds_

 _I keep telling myself_

 _I keep telling myself_

 _I'm not the desperate type_

 _Sitting out dances on the wall_

 _Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

 _I'm not going home alone_

 _'Cause I don't do too well…"_

Todos aplaudieron cuando terminó la canción. "Vaya…" pensó él. "Es la primera vez que canto en las duchas en público y me aplauden. Debería hacerlo más a menudo." Incluida Pyro, quien se quedó emocionada al oírlo. ¿Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba? Si.

-Uy, que no ha sido nada, tíos…

-¡Realmente cantas de maravilla! ¿Cómo lo haces?-Preguntó Soldier.

-¡Queremos saberlo!-Añadió Sniper.

-Estudié música desde los cuatro años y acabé en un grupo de rock al que bauticé como "7th Day Gamers". Ganamos varios concursos de talentos, pero… Nos separamos cuando me contrataron aquí.

-Flipante… ¿Qué tocabas en el grupo?-Preguntó Scout.

-Yo componía todas las canciones que tocábamos, pero yo hacía el papel de guitarra solista y batería. En total, 7 canciones y 5 adaptaciones.

-¿En serio?

-Si… Pero saliéndonos del tema: ¿Nos cambiamos de ropa y nos vamos a Teufort?

-Tienes razón, vistámonos y larguémonos. Tengo cosas que comprar ahí.

Dicho esto, los diez mercenarios salieron de las duchas, se fueron a cambiar de ropa y se dirigieron al garaje. Algunos se metieron en la furgoneta de Engineer, otros en la caravana de Sniper… Y Pyro se montó en el Porsche de Hacker. Cuando ella se montó, Engie le preguntó:

-¿Por qué quieres ir con él en vez de conmigo?

-Mmph… Mmmph mmpho hmmmph ammphoph.

-¿Amigos? Bueno… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir con él?

-¡Mmmph!

-Vale.

Los coches arrancaron y partieron rumbo a Teufort, con el 911 como líder. Como era una edición especial del modelo, iba más deprisa que el resto, llegando así a los 250 km/h sin problemas (la velocidad máxima del modelo con cambio automático pasa de los 300). El reloj/cronógrafo del salpicadero marcaba las 9:37, la hora perfecta para ir por la carretera ya que el tráfico era casi inexistente y podía trazar las curvas por el interior sin temer ninguna colisión frontal. Aparecía algún que otro coche, pero las curvas y rectas se iban sucediendo hasta llegar a Teufort, que ofrecía un aspecto más europeo que americano. Cuando llegaron y aparcaron los vehículos, Engineer les dijo:

-Todos tenemos cosas que hacer aquí, así que quedaremos delante de ese restaurante-señala un local de la cadena Foster's Hollywood-a las 13:00 exactamente.

-¿Comeremos ahí?-Preguntó Soldier.

-Sip, compañero.

-¡Por fin comeremos comida americana de verdad! Costillas, bistecs, hamburguesas…

-Tranqui, Solly. Espérate a la comida para emocionarte.-Dijo Scout.

Y todos los mercenarios se separaron rumbo a las tiendas. Hacker se fue a la tienda de empeños, y cuando llegó ahí, le dijo al encargado del local:

-Buenas. Busco componentes electrónicos y compuestos químicos.

-Los componentes electrónicos se venden a 40 $ la unidad y los compuestos químicos a 20 $ el bote.

-Genial, pues quiero 3 unidades de lo primero y dos botes de lo segundo.

El tendero buscó bajo la mesa y cogió tres cajas con componentes electrónicos. Para los compuestos químicos, abrió un armario lateral y sacó dos botes.

-¿Algo más?

-¿Tiene una pistola de tiro al blanco?

-Tenemos una en perfecto estado y poco usada, señor.

-Déjeme verla.

El tendero sacó una de debajo de la mesa y Hacker la examinó. Una vez examinada, le dijo al vendedor:

-Ok, me la quedo.

-En total, serán 240 $. ¿En metálico, tarjeta o cheque?

-En tarjeta. ¿aceptan Visa?

-Por supuesto, señor.

El tendero sacó la máquina para pagar con tarjeta y el otro pagó con la tarjeta poniendo el número secreto. Una vez hecho esto, lo puso todo en una bolsa de papel reutilizable y el hacker salió de la tienda, diciendo:

-Gracias y adiós.

-Que tenga un buen día.-Contestó el tendero.

El hacker se dirigió al quiosco, donde también adquirió el periódico The Guardian, la revista Men's Health, la última entrega del Peugeot 406 de la saga Taxi*** y el número especial del Top Gear Magazine con un reportaje del festival de Goodwood. Como le sobraban dos horas, se sentó en un banco de una plaza y comenzó a chatear con un amigo suyo en su Smartphone. Todo pasó deprisa hasta que alguien más se sentó a su lado…

-¡Mph!

-Hola Pyro, ¿Ya has acabado las compras?

-Mphno.-Se desafloja la máscara sin quitarla-Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Bueno… vale. ¿sobre qué?

-¿Por qué crees que los compañeros no quieren estar conmigo excepto Engie y tú?

-Emm… Puede ser por tu obsesión por el fuego. A los otros les da pánico estar contigo porque creen… no sé… que vas a quemar algo y no les gustaría acabar carbonizados a tu lado. Pero yo no.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que a ellos no les gustan mis arcoíris?

-No lo sé, a algunos si les va y a otros no.

-Ah… ¿Y a ti?

-Se puede decir que sí. Me gus…

-¿Hacker? Ya es casi la una, vayamos al restaurante.

Spy le hablaba desde el otro lado de la plaza.

-Mierda, ahora que iba a decirte algo. Vamos, que nos llaman.-Y los dos se fueron al Foster's junto con los otros ocho mercenarios, que ya habían cogido mesa.

 _Después de la comida…_

Tras una hora de discusiones, un Newyorker (un bistec de 325 gramos) con patatas fritas y tortitas bañadas en caramelo, el almuerzo había acabado bien. Una vez todos tranquilitos, se subieron de nuevo a los coches y se volvieron a la base. Mientras tanto, dentro del Porsche, nuestro amigo puso la emisora WorldWide FM (¡una de las ventajas de la radio por satélite!) en la cual estaba sonando "Brand New Revolution" de los Guts. Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que Pyro dijo:

-Oye…

-¿Si?

-Gracias por salvarme de nuevo.

-De nada, compi.

-¿En serio? ¿Soy… tu… compi…?

-Claro, y lo seremos siempre, si tú lo prefieres.

-Bien… Pero me gustaría decirte que…

-¿El qué?

-Hacker… yo… te quiero.

El hacker soltó un grito ahogado (en inglés: gasp!) y dijo:

-No… no sé que decir…

-No hace falta que me digas nada, me vale con que lo aceptes.

-Va… vale… Nunca pensé que serías así… pero… yo también… te… quiero…

Justamente habían llegado a la base cuando dijo eso. Se bajaron, cada uno se fue a su habitación y esperaron al momento justo para encontrarse el uno al otro cara a cara.

 **(N/A: la siguiente escena tiene contenido para adultos. Si no te gusta, cierra la pestaña. QUEDAS AVISADO.)**

 **(Música del fragmento a elegir: Cashmere Cat – Mirror Maru o Hawaii-Bombay – Mecano. Si lo escuchas con una de estas dos, será más erótico.)**

 _16:29_

Hacker había estado pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga. Si, era muy profundo, pero… ¿Realmente lo quería lo suficiente? ¿Ella estaba dispuesta a quererle hasta la muerte? Además, sintió una atracción por ella que los otros no sentirían debido a la obsesión por el fuego, Pyroland y los arcoíris. Vale, pero ¿eran motivos para no quererla aunque fuera una pirómana en potencia que creía en un mundo alucinógeno? No para Hacker.

 _Si al menos pudiera decirle algo más…_

Pyro estaba en su habitación, dibujando a ella y a alguien más cogidos de la mano. Después de haberle explicado a su amigo que le quería, pensó en él. Recordó que la salvó del BLU Spy, que le regaló un lanzallamas mejor que el que tenía antes, que la había salvado de la muerte otra vez… Todos esos sucesos la iban atrayendo cada vez más al hacker, a quien le podía explicar todo aquello que se le pasaba por la cabeza, afectada por las visiones de Pyroland. Le gustaba estar con él por el simple motivo de que no la temía por ser quien era.

 _¿Y si hablo con él?_

Decididos, cada uno se dirigieron a la habitación del otro, pero se encontraron en medio del camino…

-Py… Mejor vamos a mi habitación.

Se fueron a la habitación del hacker, quien echó el cierre desde dentro. Ella se quitó la máscara, él se quitó la gorra, el pañuelo y el abrigo rojo oscuro y se miraron el uno al otro, con la tele de fondo (mostrando la introducción de Taxi Express).

-Hackie… yo… yo…-Lo decía con los ojos llorosos.

-Te entiendo, los dos estamos muy nerviosos por lo de antes. Yo también te quiero, ¿sabes?

Se cogieron de las manos.

-Y estoy dispuesto a quererte hasta la muerte. Realmente eres muy especial, y me encanta. Estaré a tu lado…-Y de repente, Pyro se lanzó a los labios del hacker, besándolo apasionadamente. Tras 30 segundos, se soltaron para coger aire.

-¡Eso ha sido intenso!-Dijo el hacker.

-Si… Yo quiero más de eso…-Dijo Pyro.

Y se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más pasión que el anterior. Sin romperlo, Hacker condujo a Pyro hacia el sofá, dejando a ella encima de él. Su erección iba creciendo poco a poco, pero aún no se notaba. Los besos se sucedían, las caricias iban haciéndose cada vez más suaves, pero…

-¿Y si te quitas el traje?

-¿El traje? Bueno… hace tiempo que no me lo quito, pero… vale.

Ella se quitó el traje, pero le costó bastante ya que la cremallera de detrás se le enganchó tres veces (pero la desengancharon a tirones, por suerte). Una vez desabrochada, ella dejó caer el traje, mostrando algo que a Hacker le haría aumentar más la erección (al 90%).

El cuerpo de Pyro no era como se lo imaginaban los otros: tenía unas piernas largas y tonificadas, unas caderas esbeltas, un torso delgado y unos pechos turgentes sujetados por un sujetador blanco. Bueno, estaba muy sudada de tanto estar con el traje, pero ¿qué importaba? A él sólo se le ocurrió decir:

-Oh… que bonito….

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Si!

Se tiraron encima del sofá, mientras las escenas del primer atraco al banco de la película Taxi Express amortiguaban el ruido del besuqueo de los dos.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Sigue, porfis!-Dijo Pyro, mientras su compañero le lamía el cuello suavemente. A ella le parecía que eso que estaban haciendo ellos dos lo hacían los enamorados en las películas de Hollywood y de serie B (eso no sabía lo que era, pero se lo podría preguntar más tarde), a parte de los que se querían mucho, como Calhoun y Repara-Félix Junior. La erección ya estaba al 100%, pero pensó en Pyro, quien no debía tener ni puta idea de lo que era el sexo ni cómo funcionaba, ni ella sabía por qué le sangraba la vagina una vez al mes.

Una vez había parado de lamerle el cuello (dejando una marca roja), él se dispuso a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa delante de ella. Pyro no se sorprendió al verlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, al menos, no tanto como Hacker esperaba, claro que no sabía por qué los cuerpos de sus compañeros, tan diferentes al suyo, habían llamado poderosamente la atención de Pyro en las duchas; tan sólo ella se preguntaba por qué el pene tenía una forma tan diferente entonces. Hecho esto, Pyro iba a decirle que estaba haciendo, pero él fue más rápido y le quitó el sostén y las bragas.

-… ¿Hackie?

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Tanto como yo, pastelito?

-¿Eh?

Le abrió un poco los muslos, mientras notaba algo húmedo en la entrepierna.

-Oye, te prometo que no te haré daño. Si te duele o te hago daño, dímelo y pararé. ¿Ok? ¿Ok? _Ich liebe dich…_

Al cabo de unos segundos, lo sintió ahí abajo. El pecho de Pyro se hinchó y abrió la boca ligeramente. Una vez dentro, comenzó a ir lentamente, aumentando el ritmo al ver que no sufría ningún tipo de dolor. Ella se mordió un labio, mientras dejaba ir suspiros de placer. Nadie le había contado que dos personas podían estar juntas ni que existiera esa clase de gozo. Los besos no cesaron en ningún momento, cómo no.

 _Agh…_

 _Mmmm…_

 _Ahn…_

 _Haaa…_

 _Agnhhh…_

 _Ahhh…_

-Oye… creo que voy a… ah… ah… ah…-Gimió Pyro.

-Yo también voy a acabar el procesooooooooooooo….

 _¡HACKIEEEE!_

 _¡PYROOOOOO!_

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo, para acabar abrazaditos el uno al otro, inmóviles, jadeando. Mientras, la película mostraba la secuencia final, para dar paso a los créditos.

 **** Concretamente, FlatOut 2.**

 ***** La película Taxi Express fue dirigida por Luc Besson y grabada en 1998 en Marsella. Se la conoce por el Peuegot 406 tuneado que hace de taxi. Trama: Daniel, un joven repartidor de pizzas, consigue hacer realidad uno de sus sueños: obtener la licencia de taxi. Pero un encuentro fortuito con Emilien le pone en un aprieto: para conservar su licencia de taxi, han de detener a una banda que está desmantelando los bancos del país.**

 **A parte de esto, también incluyo los lyrics del tema (She Loves Me, The Descendents) de la pareja, y con la cual me inspiré para escribir esto.**


	6. ¿Estoy soñando?

Capítulo 6: ¿Estoy soñando?

Hacker salió de la habitación con una cara de "¿En serio?" y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Spy. No se lo podía acabar de creer: ¡había tenido sexo con una pirómana totalmente volada de la cabeza! ¿Y por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por compasión, quizás? O realmente había mentido al decirle que la quería.

Como alguien se haya enterado... Nos cortarán los cojones a todos.

Una vez llegado a la puerta de la habitación del francés, llamó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Segunda vez, tampoco. ¿Adónde ha ido? Espero que no esté fumando, pensó el hacker. Con paso decidido, se fue hacia la salida de la base, y...

...allí estaba Miss Pauling, recién bajada de su Vespa.

-¡Ey, Miss Pauling! ¿Traes algún cargamento de armas por el estilo?-Saludó él.

-Hola, Hacker. Em, no, pero he venido a explicarte algo.

-¿El qué?

-Mejor te lo explico en privado. ¿Sabes si hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilamente?

-Ven. Sé dónde no nos molestará nadie.

Hacker condujo a Miss Pauling a través de las dependencias de la base hasta el garaje, donde estaban la furgoneta de Engineer, el Bentley Mulsanne de Spy, el Mercedes 500E AMG W124 de Medic, el Land Rover Defender de Sniper y los dos coches de Hacker que tenía allí: su Porsche 911 GT3 y el BMW Serie 7. Obviamente, él eligió la berlina por el simple motivo de tener los cristales tintados en negro y la seguridad que proporcionaba el coche.

Una vez llegados al lugar, ambos se metieron en los asientos traseros y Hacker cerró la puerta, además de activar el superbloqueo centralizado.

-Bueno... ¿Qué es eso que tenías que decirme?

-Es sobre Pyro. No sé si llegarás a comprenderlo, pero... Ella no es del equipo. Es una traidora.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te lo explicaré.-Saca una tablet e inicia un reproductor de video-Según la Administradora, la Pyro de BLU y el de RED se intercambiaron los trajes como venganza por lo que tú hiciste en Gorge.

-¿Cuando le pegué una paliza con el puñal de caballería? Si estaba el otro mirando y no me dijo nada.

-Pues mira esto: las cámaras captaron el "intercambio" el día que tú llegaste a la base a las 16:36, tres minutos antes de empezar el combate.

La grabación mostraba a la pirómana y al otro cambiándose los trajes en un callejón trasero. Después, ella examinó lo que parecía ser una foto del hacker y desapareció de la pantalla.

-Mierda. ¿Estás diciendo que ella... quiere matarme?

-Supongo. Según lo que me contó Engineer, la salvaste del Spy de su propio equipo. Pero la Administradora cree que ella pactó con los suyos para que tú fueras a salvarla y quedaras como un héroe.

-Eso es bastante probable. Además, creo que si ella me quiere sólo a mi y no a los otros...

-...los matará a todos para estar solamente contigo. Hacker, yo ya sabía que ella era yandere. He leído el libro de Wattpad.

-Ah, por el comentario de acousticHunter, supongo.

-Si, ese sí que es un buen colega. Vale, vamos a lo importante. Quiero que reúnas esta noche a todos menos Pyro y les cuentes lo que está pasando con ella. Pero no les digas nada sobre el género.

-Hmmm... Entendido. ¿Algo más?

-Helen te ha enviado un kit de armas especiales para la "ocasión", pero la Pyro infiltrada va a recibir también uno, pero ella lo va a recoger en un aeródromo a 10 kilómetros de aquí. Y hasta aquí puedo leer.

Hacker salió del coche y acompañó a Miss Pauling a la salida, donde Sniper estaba hablando con Engineer acerca de unos ruidos extraños en su Defender. Cuando ella se fue, los dos se juntaron con el hacker y Sniper preguntó:

-Oye, ¿qué estábais haciendo vosotros dos allí abajo?

-Hablando sobre algo muy gordo.

-¿Y de qué se trata, hijo?-Intervino Engineer.

-Aquí no lo puedo contar. Es más, lo tienen que saber todos menos Pyro.

-¿Menos Pyro?

-Si, pero escuchad: reunión clandestina en el garaje a medianoche. Avisad a los otros, pero que no se entere de nada.-Dicho esto, el hacker volvió a entrar en la base, dejando a los dos mercenarios solos otra vez.

-¿Por qué habrá dicho "todos menos Pyro"?-Preguntó Sniper.

-No lo sé, pero si ha venido Miss Pauling será por algo que ha pasado. ¿Será por lo de Spy?

-¿El qué?

-¿No te acuerdas? Cuando él saboteó el respawn.

-Ah, vale. ¿Pero qué tiene a ver con él?

-Hmmm... Pyro no se separa de Hacker desde hace poco tiempo. ¿Puede que sea eso?

-Quizás. Hoy he visto que ha ido en su coche en vez de ir en el tuyo. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se ha obsesionado con él o qué?

-Ni idea.

Esa noche...

Pyro estaba en su habitación, tratando de jugar otra vez con fuego. Si hacer eso era divertido, ¿por qué aceptó perder la virginidad con su mejor amigo? ¿acaso ella hubiera preferido besarlo y nada más? Demasiado complicado para descifrarlo...

Y de repente, alguien llamó a su puerta. Como no, se puso la máscara, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, revelando a Sniper con un montón de papeles.

-Hola, Pyro. Me he encontrado con este montón de papeles, y he pensado quemar...

Pero al oír la palabra "quemar" la pirómana cogió los papeles y salió disparada hacia la salida, dispuesta a originar una fogata bestial. Una vez fuera del campo de visión, el australiano sacó un walkie-talkie, pulsó el botón de "Talk" y dijo:

-Gigabyte, aquí Koala. El pájaro ha abandonado el nido. Procedemos a fase 2, cambio.

-10-4, Koala. A todos los freaks, comienza la fase 2. Dirigiros al punto alfa de reunión de inmediato. Por cierto: si Flameboy vuelve dentro de la base, cambiad al canal 3 y proceded al punto beta. Cambio y corto.

-Entendido, Gigabyte. Voy de camino junto a Vodka y Champagne. Corto.

Para que Pyro pensara que el resto de los mercenarios de RED estuvieran en la cama, Engineer apagó todas las luces de la base como medida preventiva contra la pirómana. ¿Y cómo afecta eso a la percepción visual? Sencillo: ella no tiene ninguna luz a mano (pero sí un mechero) por lo que tendrá menos campo visual y más probabilidades de pegarse una hostia contra una pared o mesa.

Cada mercenario llevaba una linterna encima y un walkie en cuyo canal de radio todos tenían un nick referente a su país de procedencia. Y por supuesto, sus respectivas armas, no fuera que entrara un Spy de BLU y les jodiera el plan.

El garaje fue el sitio elegido para la reunión clandestina de esa noche. Los coches, que normalmente se ponían en marcha los días libres y festivos, ahora servirían como cobertura en caso de que Pyro entrara allí. Por ejemplo, el BMW de Hacker, cuya parte trasera era perfecta para cometer cualquier tipo de fechoría, no dejaría de ser un lugar no sospechoso para la pirómana, puesto que los cristales no dejaban ver nada del interior y cuyo propietario nunca había sido descubierto dentro.

Los mercenarios fueron entrando deprisa y en silencio, en dirección a la furgoneta de Engie (donde 10 personas sí cabían allí dentro). Cuando ya habían entrado todos, el hacker cerró la puerta corredera y se hizo un hueco. La reunión había dado comienzo.

-Bueno, Hackie... ¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Soldier.

-Siento decir esto, pero... Nuestro Pyro... no es quien parece ser.

-¿¡Otro Spy!?-Gritó Sniper.

-¡Cómo va a ser un franchute, animal!-Intervino Scout-A lo mejor es una tía.

-¡No! No es una chica, es que "él" es de BLU.

Grito ahogado.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo?-Dijo Spy.

-Al parecer, el "pseudopyro" secuestró y torturó a nuestro pirómano hasta convencerlo de que éramos enemigos. Cuando el BLU nos dió el cambiazo, me atrajo hasta un lugar alejado y el Spy de ese equipo simuló un ataque para que yo interviniera y le salvara.

-O sea... Se han cambiado los trajes para matarnos a todos sin piedad. Qué original...-Dijo Demoman.

-Heavy está muy confuso. ¿Pequeño Pyro ser BLU y no RED?

-Así es, pero...

¡BLAM!

La puerta de servicio del garaje se había abierto de golpe.


	7. El juego del escondite

Capítulo 7: El juego del escondite

Cuando la puerta de servicio del garaje se abrió de golpe, los RED, que estaban allí reunidos en la clandestinidad, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en peligro.

Pero, ¿a qué se enfrentaban?

Pyro había vuelto adentro cuando la fogata se extinguió, y no vió a nadie, pero con la Pyrovisión puesta (o sea, las pastis) era como si tuviera una linterna encima, algo que nadie de los nueve mercenarios sabía. Ni el buenazo de Hacker, que pensaba que ella vivía en su mundo de colorines alucinógenos.

En tres palabras: Pyro estaba ahí.

Los diez, que seguían metidos dentro de la furgoneta de Engineer, trataron de no moverse o hacer señales explícitas, puesto que la pirómana lo vería y la reunión se iría a la mierda. En la total oscuridad, Sniper dijo, por lo bajini:

-Ah, mierda. ¿Cómo sabe que estamos aquí?

-Una de dos: o se le ha acabado el combustible, o...

-¿O qué?-Interrumpió Soldier-¿Qué coño quiere ese, Doc?

-...o piensa que hay alguien de BLU aquí.

Todos quedaron conmocionados.

-¿Quieres decir... que... "él" puede venir aquí y quemarnos a... todos?-Preguntó Scout, temblando del miedo.

-Si no hacemos ruido y no nos movemos, puede que no nos vea.-Dijo Spy.

-Tú puedes salir con el Embozador puesto, Spy.-Dijo Hacker-No te verá a menos que estés muy cerca de "él".

Cuando los pasos de Pyro iban haciéndose más cercanos a la furgoneta, ella dirigió una mirada terrorífica hacia el interior del vehículo, para después seguir avanzando por el garaje.

-Vale, pero... ¿y cómo saldréis vosotros?-Preguntó el francés.

-Hay que distraerlo de nuevo, y creo que lo puedo desorientar con...

 _¡CLANK!_

Pero el hacker no pudo acabar la frase a causa de que la granada se le escurrió de las manos, y con ella se soltó la anilla.

La pirómana escuchó el ruido, y se plantó delante de las puertas traseras con el Hacherminador en mano. Alzó el hacha, y la clavó en la puerta, dejando una raja muy fea. Y como ella había visto anteriormente "El resplandor" de Stanley Kubrick, con sus compañeros de BLU, hizo lo que haría Johnny: abajo con las puertas. Y siendo Pyro, lo sádico se le daba bien.

La granada de humo tenía unos 5 segundos para anular la expulsión de humo, pero al haber pasado ese período de tiempo, el interior de la furgoneta se llenó de humo y tos intensa, llevando a Pyro a derribar las dos puertas en menos de un cuarto de minuto (15 segundos). Una vez caídas, ella gritó, a través del filtro:

-¡AMPHÍ EFHTA FHOHNNY!

Pero nueve personas cayeron en tropel encima de ella, aplastándola y pisándola, mientras tosían por culpa del humo abundante que salía del interior del vehículo. Ella tan sólo oyó gritos de "¡Corred!" y "¡Todos fuera!", pero ella no se vino abajo: se puso de pie, y comenzó a perseguir a sus "amigos" en la total oscuridad.

-(jadeo) Tío... (jadeo) ¿Cómo puedes... (jadeo) haber... (jadeo) soltado... (jadeo) una granada... (jadeo) ahí dentro?-Preguntó Demoman, corriendo junto a Hacker.

-¡Es que estaba con las manos sudorosas, y se me cayó con el dedo metido en la anilla!

-¿No podías estarte quietecito con la granada, no? Justamente te has puesto a jugar con ella, y encima, ahora que se te cae al suelo, nos persigue un pirómano enmascarado que piensa que somos de BLU. Menuda mierda de reunión...-Dijo Soldier, corriendo hacia la sala del pánico.

-¡SEGUID A SOLLY, VA HACIA LA SALA DEL PÁNICO!-Gritó el hacker por el walkie.

-¡Recibido!

-¡10-4, Líder!

-¡Estoy llegando!

Si había algo que los BLU no tenían en su base, era una sala del pánico totalmente equipada y a prueba de Pyros y de armas nucleares. Pero tan sólo cabían ocho personas, y eso quería decir que alguien se quedaría allí fuera, expuesto a la muerte. Por cuestiones del destino, cuando ya habían llegado ocho mercenarios, Hacker se había quedado atrás, vigilando que ella no se acercara, pero cuando llegó a la puerta, ésta se cerró de golpe en sus narices.

-¡EH, HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡NO ME DEJÉIS AQUÍ FUERA!-Gritó él, aporreando la puerta.

-¡Lo siento, tú no cabes! ¡Sácalo de aquí!-Dijo Engineer.

-Eh... ¿seguro? Pensad que él podría verme como un Spy...

-¡Tan sólo hazlo, compañero! ¡Piensa que nuestras vidas corren peligro, así que sálvanos!

-Vaaale, veré si Pyro me reconoce como amigo suyo de RED. Al fin y al cabo...

-¡Si has dicho que es de BLU, ceporro! ¡Métele un tiro, o algo, pero hazlo ya!

-Venga, vale, vosotros mismos. ¡Si me mata, no es culpa mía!

Dicho esto, Hacker sacó el smartphone, encendió la linterna de éste y reculó por el pasillo, buscando a la pirómana. Y obviamente, dedujo que aparecería por una esquina, porque los pasos se acercaban a él desde la derecha.

Y como habréis supuesto algunos de vosotros, chocaron al girar la esquina, a lo que precedió una caída y un grito de dolor.

-¡Pyro! ¡Soy yo, no dispares!-Gritó el hacker

Cuando ella vió a su compañero, se levantó y lo abrazó, contenta de haber encontrado a su amigo.

-¡MPHER! ¡MMMMMMPH!

-Ven, vamos a mi habitación.-Dijo él, alejándose con ella cogida de la mano.


	8. Importante leer, historia cancelada!

Desgraciadamente, y por motivos personales, la historia no continuará aquí. Y no estaré más activo aquí, por lo que no esperéis nuevas historias o crossovers.

En cambio, he trasladado la mayoría de mis fics a Wattpad. Pero, ¿qué es Wattpad?

Wattpad es como , pero más amplio y con muchas opciones para tus historias, como pueden ser la creación de las portadas, añadir vídeos e imágenes a tus fics, poder votar y comentar en las historias, seguir a otros usuarios... Entre otras.

En fin, si queréis seguir las aventuras de Hacker y Pyro, tendréis que crear una cuenta en Wattpad y seguirme a mi (Ponyboy1004). Por cierto, Wattpad tiene app en Android y iOS, por lo que no deberían haber problemas para usarla y descargarla desde la Play Store.

La cuenta no la cerraré, pero si en un futuro vuelvo a publicar, será en inglés.

Han pasado mucho tiempo desde que me inicié en el mundo del Fanfiction. Pero ahora, con las ganas de conseguir objetos en Team Fortress 2 y los montones de seguidores que tengo en Wattpad, os tengo que decir adiós para siempre.

Para despedirme, como hizo la BBC One Northern Ireland en el cierre de emisión final analógico:

 _From my old Fanfiction account... Good night... and goodbye._


End file.
